


HALCYON

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old woman. A grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HALCYON

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Resolutions Drabble Challenge. This is a double drabble.

Tom found her lying prone over the grave, her fingers splayed over the carved letters of his name. A riverstone, shiny with age, the chah-mooz-ee faded, lay as if her lifeless fingers only at the last reliquished their hold on old and almost forgotten memories. 

"The days of cloud and sunshine, the feel of rainsoaked ground beneath my bare feet, trees with leaves so green that they coloured my horizon in aching familiar joys… The days when we swam in the stream and time became a forgotten annotation… Those nights we spoke of warriors and queens and discovered how a touch could be the wellspring of ecstasy so great we were surprised when morning broke… They were days of bliss as I cast off the shackles that tied me to a vessel bound for home… The only time I experienced the joy of freedom.

"In the end, my love," Tom Paris read from the PADD that he'd found by her side, "it became futile to hold on, for year after year they gradually waned until nothing was left." 

Tom picked up the river stone and turned it over. On the back was carved only two words.

Terra Nova.  
**

END


End file.
